In this scientific and technological society exploded with information, almost every one faces the choice of achieving his or her goal by fastest and most effective means. Let us take electric or electronic products as an example. These products are improved generation by generation, mainly to provide simpler, easier and more complete operation modes for users. As a result, remote control units of various shapes and functions for electric or electronic products are developed one by one. To coordinate with the current trend of designing light, thin and small items, the controlling consoles of many new electric or electronic products are housed in external remote control units.
As remote control units are mostly compact and light, they are easily damaged by a careless drop to the floor. As a damaged remote control unit may affect the functions of the eletric or electronic product under its control, it is obvious that remote control unit requires a protective device to avoid damage against accidental collision or shock, and to maintain its normal function.